A day in Klunk's paws
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Life through Klunk's eyes. Art by Ashitarimai


**A day in Klunk's paws.**

_6:00 am_

_*yawn*_ This may sound cliché but… I hate Mondays.

Why the giant rat has to wake up so early? After all, not only my daddy needs his beauty sleep; I also need it!

Oh well… there's no use. Blue is also awake… _*yawn*_ I guess I better run to the kitchen and get some breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>*Downstairs*<em>

"_Hey buddy. Want breakfast?" Leo said petting the kitty._

Is that a question? Of course I want breakfast! Bring the kibbles!

"_There you go" Leo poured some kibbles on Klunk's bowl. The cat purred while he ate._

Tuna flavor~ Awww, daddy knows I like it! Nomnomnom!

"…_need…coffee…" a sleepy voice said. _

Purple looks funny every morning: walking like a zombie with that cup of smelly black thing he likes to drink. I'd rather drink milk. Haha, yeah… cat stuff. No, seriously… how come he doesn't love milk? Milk is good!

"_Klunk, off the table!" Mikey yelled suddenly._

But I'm not doing anything! Hmmph… he can be a bossy daddy when he wants. Well, at least he hasn't said…

"_Almost forgot… it's your bath day~" Mikey said putting his cat in the ground._

And… he had to say it. But why do I need a bath? I clean myself everyday… I'm cleaning myself in this moment!

"_Aww, isn't he cute?" Mikey cooed while seeing his cat licking his paws and his back._

"_S'just a cat" a gruff voice said. _

Looks like Red is awake too. OW! My tail! WATCH YOUR STEP!

"_Raph! Don't be rude with Klunk!" Mikey interfered._

Yes! Don't be so rude with me! Geez, Red is such a pain!

You what? I know how to get revenge: Imma play with his funny scratching post now, gnehehehe!

I know Red doesn't like me around his scratching post but the thing is: he doesn't know how to use it! He only punches it when he should be scratching it! Maybe it's because he doesn't have claws.

"_Yo cat, stay away from my punching bag!" Raph yelled._

Grrrr! I can't believe my daddy has such a grouchy, mean brother.

…

* * *

><p><em>1:35 pm<em>

Daddy is staring at boxes again. Why people like to stare at boxes when there are so many things to do like… playing with toys or chasing a wool ball!

And… where does that tiny people come from? The ones in the boxes, I mean. I've never met someone so tiny in my whole 9 lives.

Nevermind… I need attention! Kitty needs attention!

"_Later Klunkers, this is the best part of the movie!"_

Ugh! I hate when he calls me _"Klunkers"… _AND I NEED ATTENTION NOW!

_The orange cat yawned and stirred his front legs while clawing the couch._

"_No! Bad kitty, bad!" Mikey reprimanded him and placed him in the floor. _

…

* * *

><p><em>2:10 pm<em>

_*Yawn*_ I'm bored. Better see what's Purple doing.

_Klunk walked inside the lab; the genius turtle worked on a new invention when he was distracted by a long "meow"_

"_Klunk?" The cat jumped to his lap and then to the table almost dropping the notes Don had on his desk._

"_Sorry kitty. I'm a little busy now. Why don't you go play with Mikey?" Don said taking the cat and placing him outside._

But daddy is busy too! Awww… what does a cat need to do to get some attention and petting here?

Uhh~ Big rat's tail is moving! Trying to… resist… wanna… PLAY!

No, no, no! He could get angry!

"_Michelangelo and Donatello ignored you again, did they not?"_

Yeah, again.

Wait, wait, wait… is he talking to me?

Aww man, he's looking at me.

Should I walk in? Well, he doesn't looks angry. Actually, he's smiling… mmm… oh, the heck with it! I need petting! PET ME DADDY'S DADDY!

_…_

* * *

><p><em>3:50 pm<em>

Awww, that's what I needed. Nice petting time! Big rat actually likes to pet me! Wheeee! I feel loved!

"…_well excuse me for worrying about you!"_

"_I never asked ya to do it!"_

Those two again… don't they get tired or something? It's a miracle they haven't killed each other… yet.

"_Look, we already had this discussion. I'm just saying if you're gonna come home late at least give us a call!"_

"_You ain't boss of me or my mom to tell me what I have to do! Live your life and leave me alone with mine! I'm old enough and I know how to take care of myself so get lost! I don't need you!"_

Uh oh… I know something's wrong when Blue has that sad face. I better go see if I can help.

…

* * *

><p><em>*Leo's room*<em>

Hmmm… Blue is sitting funny.

Ugh! Those smoky sticks. How can Blue smell this stuff? Oh well… doesn't matter. He needs some kitty help.

_The orange cat walked in Leo's room and rubbed his head against the turtle's leg. Leo jumped a little at the contact interrupting his meditation. He spotted the little kitty looking at him._

"_Hey buddy. Wanna stay?"_

I'd say _"yes, of course"_ while jumping if it wasn't for that horrible smell in your room but… I don't have much of a choice, pal. Now, tell the kitty your problems… and you can pet me!

Yeah, I love to be petted.

_Leo started petting Klunk in solemn silence for some minutes before letting out a heavy sigh._

"_I can't understand Raph sometimes. All I want is to make sure he's safe"_

_The blue masked ninja kept petting the orange cat._

"_What if he's right? What if he doesn't need me anymore… what if they don't need me anymore either?"_

Awww, don't say that! _I'll_ always need you… and my daddy, of course.

_Klunk purred loudly and nuzzled the turtle's cheek._

"_That tickles, Klunk!" Leo giggled._

Yes! Success! He's smiling again! A little… but still… it's a smile!

"_Thanks Klunk. You really cheered me up" _

Mission accomplished! Now I gotta go with Red _*sigh*_ He never smiles or laughs… and he pushes me away with his foot. But I guess I'll give it a try.

Gnehehe, he's playing with his scratching post.

"_Klunk! It's bath time!" _

I hate knowing the meaning of those words… in fact… I HATE THOSE WORDS! RUUUUN! I don't know where but AAAAHH!

_Klunk ran as fast as he could and accidentally tripped with Raph's foot. __The cat hid behind the red masked ninja._

"_Klunk~ Time for a bath~" Mikey yelled from outside. Raph made connection: Bath + Klunk= scared cat._

"_Listen cat, you stay away from my punching bag and I won't let Mikey get you. Deal?" _

"_Meow"_

"_I'll take it as a yes" Raph smirked and grabbed the cat._

It WAS a "Yes", actually. Too bad he doesn't speak "cat"

…

* * *

><p><em>4:20 pm<em>

_*Raph's room*_

Whew! Good thing I live in a house full of ninjas. Red saved my life! Though I know daddy's gonna find me anyways but for now, I'm fine.

"_C'mere cat"_

I must be dreaming. Red is letting me rest on his hammock… HIS HAMMOCK! And he's petting me!

"_Wish I'd be you sometimes; you can go out and nobody lectures ya when ya get back. Stupid Leo… why he's always trying to control me? If I wanna go out, I just do it! I don't need his approval or something" Raph said while petting Klunk._

Let's give it time and you'll change your mind… and keep petting me.

_*20 minutes later*_

Hmmm, he feels relaxed now; the petting is slower and so is his breathing… kind of a good sign.

"_Come to think of it, I think I was pretty harsh… yeh…" he continued._

Yeah, you were. And now what are you going to do?

"_Know what cat? Suddenly I feel like I have to apologize… ugh… you think I have to do it?" Raph asked while looking into the cat's eyes._

"_Meow" Klunk rubbed his head on the back of Raph's hand insistently._

"_Yeh? You think so?" _

_Klunk meowed again. Raph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Ok… now stay here if you don't wanna get caught by Mikey" the red masked ninja said placing the cat in the floor and making his way outside the room._

"_Thanks cat… I mean… Klunk" With this, Raph left the place a headed to his eldest brother's room._

And that's how I solve things… with a meow, a good petting and my kitty eyes.

…

* * *

><p><em>9:05 pm<em>

Daddy caught me. Hmmph… and I had to take that stupid bath.

Brrr! I'm cold and shivering and wet! I hate baths!

"_There you go! You're a clean kitty~" Mikey said while drying off the cat's fur._

Yeah… and a cold one too!

"_Don't hate me, Klunk. I just do it because I want you to be a clean, healthy kitty…"_

Yeah, right.

"… _and I have a surprise for you" The orange masked ninja took the cat to his room._

Surprise? WOOHOO! I like the sound of that!

_Mikey opened the door with a wide smile "Tada!" _

OH. MY. GOSH! Ninja's Crib… the best cat tree EVER!

"_I noticed you were looking at it last time I took you shopping. Of course, the manager noticed you were hiding in my jacket and kicked me out but… "_

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! _Klunk rubbed his body against Mikey's while purring loudly._

"_You're welcome Klunk" Mikey scratched the cat's head._

"_Mikey, Purple Dragons in Doyle & Doyle! Hurry up!" Don's voice came from downstairs._

"_See ya later, Klunk! Enjoy your cat tree!" _

*sigh* And there he goes again… duty call. I hope daddy and his brothers come back home safe. *yawn* All this listening, comforting and petting was really tiring. Better go to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

And you thought your life was easy. Well, clearly… you're not the cat of four ninja turtles.


End file.
